Loving Memory
by mynameisvaleria
Summary: In Loving Memory of Kina Hart. In Loving Memory of Chantal Price. BeexOC, OPxOC. Part of p i c k i n g s i d e s instalment- series of one-shots  Loving Memory


**Hello people! I've been super super busy lately and I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I've been losing inspiration for a while but then I thought writing interesting one-shots can make me recover from writer's block faster. So... here we go. It's a series of one shots about character "deaths" or deaths. **

* * *

><p><span>Summary of series:<span>

In loving memory of Kina Hart. In loving memory of Chantal Price. And more characters to come. What our dear OCs are to our characters. Find out who and what our OCs are.

Summary of Loving Memory - Kina Hart:

Kina Hart is dead, and there's no use denying that. But then... What do the others think of her?

* * *

><p>ch. 1 <strong>Loving Memory - Kina Hart<strong>

Bumblebee had lost a potential sparkmate, a beautiful "girlfriend" and the one and only femme that he lived for. His spark ached with every beat in loving memory of Kina Hart. He missed her terribly. More than anything in the world. More than the long lost Cybertron and its habitants.

Energon rolled down his face in droplets as he remembered the way she looked. The way she talked and the way she walked. He suddenly thought to the little sparkling. Who knew human femmes and Cybertronian mechs could mate? What does it matter? She was dead, and so was their sparkling.

It was his fault.

If he had told the others the truth, then maybe they could have saved her. Gotten her to stay with them. _Hell, _he could have even _died _at the hands of Barricade than let her die. But instead of being brave, he had lied to the others. He had lied to keep their lives and the rest of their limbs intact. So now, he had to pay the price. He had to watch as his love of his life get shot, die, and whisper her painful last words to him. Why was fate so, so cruel? Why play this terrible joke on him and let him think he could actually get a mate?

And now, along with every single sound came the echo of her name. So unique, so special, so special. So beautiful... loved... her... so... much...

He loved her, she loved him.

She was gone, he was alive. He wanted to die.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime lost a sister, a sibling. A human he felt almost so sure had betrayed him. He was so sorry for the decision he had made. Maybe if he hadn't given the others the order, NEST would never have attacked the Cons. They would never even have seen that Barricade was at the scene too. Then right now, Kina Hart wouldn't be dead. She would have been persuaded over to the Bots and she would be giving a snide remark to Ironhide, or Sunstreaker.<p>

Instead, they all get to mourn her death. _In loving memory of Kina Hart._

He killed her, in a way, he realised that. Like he had killed Chantal Price.

He remembered the day Kina Hart had told him he was a brother to her. "I don't know why but you're like my older brother..." She did love him, and he did love her, in a sibling sort of way. He wanted to kill himself, by letting her _sister _die for them, die for him, die for the Autobots. He felt so guilty... so guilty...

They didn't ever, and won't know that their minds were subconsciously interconnected together. He influenced her in ways they would never have known, and will never know. Going to the Cons, bargaining not to hurt the Bots in exchange for her life, resurrecting Barricade... forgiving everyone... It was so... Optimus Prime.

He would pay the price, for killing the most important people in his life...

* * *

><p>Sideswipe had lost a twin, a part of himself. A part of his very existence. He owed her his life.<p>

He refused to believe that Kina Hart was dead, for a while. He wanted her to be alive. He _needed _her to be alive. How was he going to go on with life, walking around without a piece of himself? What would he have been like if she wasn't there to encourage him to find his brother? She'd been nothing but forgiving despite Sunny's arrogant and malicious attitude.

Where would he be now if she wasn't around to be a replacement?

Now who would be her replacement? His optics dimmed in loving memory of Kina Hart.

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker can try to deny it for the rest of his life, but he knew that if Kina Hart wasn't there to persuade Sideswipe, then he would have given up his life because of the loneliness already.<p>

He knew that his brother wouldn't be able to live without him and Kina Hart alike. Because she was there when he needed him most. She helped him heal and knocked sense into him. He knew that he- they would never feel so much regret in their mischief-causing life.

In memory of Kina Hart, Sunstreaker still resented Kina Hart.

* * *

><p>Jazz lost his saviour. He had lost the very person who saved him from offline-ness.<p>

_Okay, let me live knowing I subsequently killed the person who resurrected me. Don't let me die. That's a great decision, yeah. _

* * *

><p>Ironhide didn't like Kina Hart much.<p>

To an extent, he was glad that she was no longer around to hurt Bee anymore. She couldn't cause Bee so much pain anymore. He was glad. Honestly, he had seen the way she treated him, and he hadn't liked it. At all. She treated him like he was bound to do everything for her. Do everything her way, it was her way or no way.

But he had seen the way Bee was without her. How could this be good for her?

She was cruel. The pit-spawn-of-a-devil had warmed their sparks halfway through and broke it.

* * *

><p>The whole NEST was quiet.<p>

William Lennox stormed around in a terrible rage. "What so you mean by this?" He roared, gesturing to the body of Kina Hart. The soldiers flinched in response, having never seen him ever like this. "Are you telling me you killed her not _accidentally _but... you _aimed _guns at her and shot her? THRICE! What were you fragging glitches thinking!"

Part of him was angry at himself for believing so easily that Kina was guilty. He was only taking out his anger.

"Well, she was with a Decepticon..." A soldier grumbled.

Lennox's head snapped up.

The crowd quietened down.

"But you gave us the order to shoot down the girl," another said.

"Hey you, shut up!" Epps shouted.

Lennox slumped into the chait next to him and dropped his head. He buried his face into his hands, because that fucking soldier was right. He'd given orders to kill Katherina Hart.

Epps patted him on the shoulder and he nodded back at him, in loving memory of Kina Hart.

He killed her, he killed her. He had tried to be nice to him and guess what he had done in return?

He **_killed _**her. And her freaking unborn sparkling-baby.

* * *

><p>A cloth was placed over her bruised body by Bumblebee with his sad whirrings and chatterings.<p>

**In Loving Memory of... Kina Hart. **


End file.
